This invention relates to composition combinations for the treatment of the human body to both maintain the health of the body and fight disease therein.
More particularly, the invention relates to various compositions, including, but not limited to, hormones, vitamins, enzymes, amino acids, minerals and other substances found naturally in the body, and combining them in various forms and dosages according to the nature of the condition being treated such that the combination, when administered to a person, restores and/or creates optimal biochemical levels of the compositions within the body.
It is a well-known fact that, as humans age, there is both a cellular and molecular tissue degeneration. This may be due to the natural aging process, as well as various forms of disease which have invaded the body. As the body ages, its biochemical capacity to fight disease on a molecular level declines. Disease and tissue degeneration gradually destroy the health of the person, ultimately resulting in death.
The present invention addresses this situation by attempting to alter the body chemistry from that which has allowed the body to create a medium in which the disease has developed. Many diseases do not exist or do not develop in young adults in their twenties, whereas older people in and beyond their sixties will much more readily support the same disease.
The present invention is therefore a composition comprised of various components and substances which modulate the physiological conditions within the body. The invention is based on the proposition that altering and correcting the biochemical plane changes the physiological medium that allowed a disease to exist may effectively reduce or obviate the disease. The combination of components which constitute the composition of the present invention are therefore designed to fight the causes of the disease, and not simply to mask their effect.
The invention is a composition, a method of treatment using the composition, and a method for formulating the composition designed to treat the disease at the molecular/cellular level, focusing strongly on DNA and RNA regulation, RNA template protection, protection of genes and chromosomes, and enhancement of the molecular/cellular language which is spoken and understood by the cells of the body. The invention uses, amongst others, specific and calculated quantities of hormones, amino acids, amino sugars, coenzymes, enzymes and mineral ions in an effort to fight disease and restore the conditions of the body on a cellular level.